walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorman (TV Series)
Gorman, also known as Officer Gorman, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a police officer at Grady Memorial Hospital. Description Gorman seems to sexually abuse the women that are brought in to the hospital, stating that they must "work off" their debts for being cared for. He also talks of taking power, indicating his desire to toss Dawn out of her position as head of the hospital. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Nothing is known about Gorman's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was Dawn's police partner, eventually sharing an unknown award for his years of service. It is possible that he used to live in or near Atlanta before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Alone" Though not appearing, he and his partner "save" Beth from a couple of zombies, and load her into a car with a white cross, taking her to Atlanta. Season 5 "Slabtown" Gorman later runs into Beth in the cafeteria of the Grady Memorial Hospital and informs her that he was the one who "saved" her. He reminds her that everything costs something as she gets her food and suggests that she be a bit friendlier. Gorman later sneaks into Beth's room and steals the lollipop Noah gave her from under her mattress. When Beth comes back looking for it, he forces into her mouth after having licked it himself. Dr. Edwards comes in and stops Gorman before he can do anymore to Beth. Gorman states that both Beth and Joan are his until Dawn comes by. Gorman then threatens the doctor by saying Dawn won't always be in charge. Death Killed By *Beth Greene (Caused) *Joan (Infected) *Dawn Lerner (Before Reanimation) After being caught sneaking in Dawn Lerner's office and being pressured into sex in exchange for not telling Dawn, Beth, going along with it, surprised Gorman by bashing him in the head, knocking him to the ground. While on the ground, the zombified Joan ripped into Gorman's throat and ultimately devoured him. After Dawn walks in and is attacked, she puts him down before he can reanimate. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gorman has killed: *Joan (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Dawn Lerner Dawn is his superior officer, who allows him and other officers to take advantage of the women at the hospital. He resents her, and implies that sooner or later she won't be the one in charge and he will be able to do what he wants. Steven Edwards Gorman has an obvious dislike of Edwards and seemingly wants to kill him. He appears to hope that Gavin Trevitt's arrival may make Edwards expendable. Joan Joan is shown to despise Gorman, and presumably tries escaping the hospital as Gorman sexually abuses her. Gorman says that he'll make Joan his again, and after Joan has her arm amputated, Joan cut out her stitches so that she didn't have to be sexually abused by Gorman again, writing "F**K YOU" into the floor directed at Gorman before killing herself. Beth Greene Gorman saved Beth while she was struggling with a walker. Gorman took a liking to Beth when she first arrived at the hospital, but constantly sexually harassed her. Beth simply ignored Gorman until he forced himself upon her, subtly asking her for sex as a favor in return for him not telling Dawn about Beth sneaking around in her office. Beth, going along with it, surprised Gorman by bashing him in the head and leaving him to be eaten by an undead Joan. Showing no emotion, Beth took Gorman's gun and left his body. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Slabtown" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Police Category:Grady Memorial Hospital Category:Deceased Category:TV Series